


Lost and Found

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Being Lost, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jedi Robes Are Perfect Blankets, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Protective Dooku, Qui-Gon needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Qui gets robbed, then lost. Fortunately, his ex-master is there to help him, whatever stupid situation he gets himself into.





	Lost and Found

Qui-Gon Jinn was utterly lost.

He practically hadn't the slightest of idea where he was, and to make the situation worse, it was getting darker and colder, and it started raining as well. He felt thoroughly miserable as he wandered on the completely unfamiliar (and quite unfriendly) streets of Coruscant. He ended up here by pursuing a street rat who attempted to rob him and successfully got his money in the action. As a hotheaded 20-year-old, Qui-Gon wasn't impressed at all and wanted back what was rightfully his, so of course he ran after the culprit. Not long after that, he regretted his decision bitterly. Despite spending almost his whole life on Coruscant, he didn't know the planet too well, so it wasn't too hard for him to reach a part he was completely unfamiliar with. He lost the sight of the robber and when wanted to go back where he came from he had to realise that he got irrevocably lost.

 _Great... Just damn great_ , he thought as he chose a direction that he thought was leading back toward the Jedi Temple and started to follow it. The people, human and alien alike, watched him with mild interest; they didn't get to see a Jedi often in this part of the city-planet. But because they didn't seem too friendly Qui-Gon wasn't overly enthusiastic about the option of asking them for directions. He was pretty much alone.

As night fell, Qui-Gon became increasingly desperate. Not afraid, he was a Jedi knight, after all, but the idea of spending the night on the street was very much disagreeable with him. He was cold, hungry, and without his money, he couldn't even find a place to stay until morning. As he had nothing better to do, and it was undoubtedly dangerous to stop and stay in one place at night here, Qui-Gon continued walking, trying to follow a path where he could be at least somewhat protected from the rain. It's already soaked his robe and seeped into his tunic, making him shiver slightly.

 _That's gonna end up in a nice, aggressive cold..._ , he thought bitterly.

He tried to avoid people but ran into hostile elements twice nonetheless. First, he got away using mind tricks, but he wasn't so lucky for the second time. The guy was either too drunk or too alien to be receptive to Jedi mind tricks, but he resisted it and slapped Qui-Gon hard for using them on him. Qui-Gon didn't expect such a resistance, and since the alien was bigger even than him, who was the tallest human Jedi in the Temple with his 193 cm, the slap sent Qui-Gon flying. He landed on his right side and arm a few meters away and felt something twist and snap; then a second later the burning pain in his wrist brought tears into his eyes.

He heard the alien coming closer but was still dizzy with pain so it seemed quite difficult for him to stand up. But he had to, or the alien would make cat meat of him then and there.

"Don't you dare touch him!" a deep voice hissed threateningly in the next minute, and Qui-Gon looked up, confused. How the hell his ex-master got here, and when?

However, he didn't have time to wonder about Dooku's miraculous show-up because the Jedi master handled the situation fast and effectively, which effort ended up in a dead alien very soon. He was stupid enough to attack Dooku. The Jedi master didn't spend another look or thought on the alien, after finishing him off he ran to the still lying Qui-Gon and helped him to stand up.

"Are you okay?" he asked, barely containing his concern.

Qui-Gon instinctively wanted to say yes, just for the sake of not to worry his ex-master, but he wasn't okay at all and didn't have the strength to lie about it. So he just shook his head, and when Dooku hugged him tight as a response, he felt his eyes burning. He missed to be with Dooku, so now he snuggled closer, as he did countless times when he was still a Padawan, and hugged back his ex-master with his good hand.

Dooku felt clearly that Qui-Gon wasn't in the mood or state to have a long conversation, so he just escorted him back into the Temple and made sure his injuries were treated. An hour later they were in Dooku's apartment, Qui-Gon in dry clothes and curled up on the couch, and Dooku sitting next to him, offering him a cup of warm tea.

"Thanks..."

"You're welcome. But would you tell me how did you end up in the city in the middle of the night? You scared the hell out of me" admitted Dooku.

Qui-Gon shrugged.

"Just the usual... I was stupid. A kid robbed me, and I wanted my money back so I've chased him. I ended up getting lost... and without my money."

Dooku sighed; that was indeed pretty much Qui-Gon. He'd already had a thing for getting into troublesome situations as a Padawan, and it seemed he hadn't changed in the almost one year since he was a knight, either. But he was still Dooku's very first apprentice, and the Jedi master loved the kid just for who he was.

"Well, next time you go on a pursuit in the city make sure you have a map with you" he commented and ruffled Qui-Gon's messy hair affectionately.

Qui-Gon smiled up at him, but it was painfully obvious he was exhausted, so Dooku ordered him to go to sleep after he finished his tea.

"Can I have your robe?" his ex-Padawan asked, and for a second Dooku felt like melting as he remembered 10-year-old Qui-Gon using his robe as a safety blanket. So of course, he gave him his robe to sleep with.

A few minutes later Qui-Gon sighed contently as Dooku covered him with the warm, heavy, nicely smelling fabric.

"Good night..." he muttered and fell asleep instantly.

"Good night, brat" smiled Dooku, heading to his own room to get some sleep.

 

**The End**


End file.
